Please love me too
by samui hoshi
Summary: The weiss boys has their own journals......where they put the their most private thoughts there secret feelings about each other.....but what if one day they accidetally switched with one another...please review!
1. Youji's Diary Asuka

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz and the characters that appear here….. *Sniff*….. They belong to Koyasu Takehito….. I'm just borrowing them….. Oh why can't I just own them for a second *sniff*….. Like I said I don't own them and never will.

Author's notes: This is my first ever Weiss Kreuz fic so please don't flame me. I can't guarantee that it is very good but please review….. I'm still experimenting on it so please review…..hope you enjoy reading the first chapter.. 

Pairings: Ayaxken (?), Youjixomi(?), Omixnagi(?)….. I'm not that sure about the pairing yet….. Gomenasai!

________________________________________________________________________

Normal POV

            "Now where did I put that notebook?.....Ahh here it is!" Youji takes a small black notebook from his drawer. He sits down on his messy bed and starts to right something in the notebook.

Youji's POV

July 15, Tuesday

Dear Asuka,

            I'm so sorry to call you a notebook a while ago. I hope you forgive me and continue listening to my problems…..what the heck….. I'm going to tell you anyways. Well her goes.

            Asuka, I really hate all the people here in Weiss. They're all stupid and so thick. They're so stupid to fall in love with each other…..well you can count me in this one….. I'm like Omitchi who fell in love with someone that we know will never love us back. Were all stupid. Well unlike Omitchi, I let HIM go…..Asuka it's not stupid you know, in fact I feel so much better….

            All of them are assholes including Ken-ken…..he's so thick that he doesn't even notice what he already has, what's already in front of him….. He's such an asshole to torment him…..he's so stupid to give his love to that bastard Ayan. Ahhh! That idiot Ayan…. its so obvious that he is just using Ken-ken (haha! during the mission he got seriously injured…serve him right!) …...it's Ken-ken's fault that he doesn't notice something so obvious, he's so damn thick!...... Back to Omitchi.. though I really pity that kid….. he's still stupid…..it's so obvious that Ken-ken is head over heels over that cold bastard but still he thinks that one day he will love him in return…..poor twisted little kid……because of his foolish love, he forgot about the weird Schwarz kid who is really in love with him. Told you their STUPID.

            Huh? What's that Asuka? What about me? Didn't I tell you already? What did you say? With  whom?……….. well that's personal………I know I told you that I will not keep a secret from you but, but …..I'm embarrassed….Okay fine then, Just promise not to laugh…..Ahem here goes…..I…its Ayan……Asuka you promised me not laugh!.....Of course I still love him…..Asuka stop being jealous! Of course I love you more.

            Huh? What do I think about Omitchi?.......Oh look at the time……*yawn* I'm getting sleepy…..maybe I'll tell you tomorrow……. Sweet Dreams my beautiful Asuka, I love you. Sweet dreams ice princess, I love you too….Sweet dreams Ken-ken…..I hope you will notice it soon….Sweet dreams my sweet little innocent Freesia, I lo……..Your just Kawai…..

          Love,     

                                                                           Yotan ;

*******

Normal POV

            It was already 4:00 in the afternoon. Youji finally woke up.

            "Good morning…..ahem…..Good afternoon my beautiful Asuka…." looks around. "Asuka doku?" he starts to freak out. "What if someone reads my Asuka….Ahhh no!!.....Youji you need to calm down." He took a deep breath " Cigarette…….I need a cigarette…. Where the hell is my pack?" he throws the contents of his drawer. He turned upside down…. A note suddenly fell from it. 

Dear Youji,

            Today is laundry day. You were still sleeping so I took liberty to get your dirty clothes.

            " Oh no! I forgot about that day!! Shit!...... I left Asuka in my pants' front pocket……Ahhh! What will I do?!"  

End Chapter one

________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes: So what do you think? I know it's sucky but please review. I promise to make the next chapter good…..please review. 

Next chapter: Omi's Diary….. Ouka. 


	2. San nisshi 3 diaries

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them okay! *sniff*

**Author's Notes:** Well okay, this is the continuation of my long lost fic that was in the bowels of you know…………… I really had no idea how to continue this fic so please don't blame me if this chapter is sucky. I promise to make the next part good so please review.

**Pairings**: Sorry for the confusion. (But everything is still questionable)

                Kenxaya, Ayaxomi, Youjixaya, Omixken, Omixyouji, Nagixomi (there will be changes soon) ^-^

**Warnings**: Shounen ai, slight OOCs (you'll soon find out why I intentionally made it that way) and many more like me the author…… bwhahahaha!!!!!!!

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter II **

**(Omi's Diary…… Ouka)**

July 15, Tuesday

Dear Ouka,

            Ouka I'm really lost………………… I really love Ken-kun………………. I couldn't hide it anymore………………… I feel like dying whenever I see him with Aya-kun………….. it practically breaks my heart.

            I know that he knows that I'm head over heels over him. But he just doesn't show it. He doesn't know how much pain that causes me.

            Because of this love! I lost my best friend Nagi! He was so shocked when I told him that I love Ken-kun……………….. maybe he didn't like the fact that I am…………………… gay…………………… but I'm not………………… it just happens that I like Ken-kun and Youji-kun………… I love you Ouka………… see I told you I'm not gay.

            I really love Ken-kun……. But Ken-kun really loves Aya-kun………….. Then I will love Youji-kun…………………but I think he loves Aya-kun……………… stupid Aya!!!!!!!!………kun…… I wish he dies from his injury last night.

            I know I'm selfish……. But…….but……..

            Well that's all…………………………… See you again Ouka-chan ^-^

Love,

Omi-kun

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Ken's Diary……. Kaze) **

July 15, Tuesday

Dear Kaze, 

            I still don't know why the hell I called my journal Kaze…………………… oh well……….

            Well as you can see I'm a wreck………… **which I know you practically enjoy seeing……………… because of Aya and Omi………….. Well Aya because he's badly injured and Omi because since the day I answered Aya he's been giving me the Stink-eye…………….. I'm starting to think that he also likes Aya……………**

            But what can I do? I know that he is my best friend but the thing is I really love Aya………….. I'm really sorry to say this but I think love is more important than a friendship…………….. I mean you can't just give away everything for the sake of friendship…………… I know I still got Youji………………. He's still my friend I guess………… and you…………….. maybe not you but still I know I still have lots of friends……… I know that this is selfish but I will do whatever it takes for my love………… I'll do whatever it takes even if this means my friendship with Omi………

Ken

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Ran's Diary…………. Aya)**

July 14, Monday

Dear Imoutto,

            I know it is crazy to call my diary Aya…………………… but I think it's because I want to remember my imoutto even more……………..

            I finally made my conclusion………….. Tomorrow I am going to tell Ken what I really feel………………… I really can't stand it anymore………… I can't hurt him anymore………………… he must know the truth…………….. that I………….. I really don't love him………….. I love Omi………….. that I just used him to get Omi's attention…………. I know that this is crazy………….. I know that I am older than him………………. That I am just using Ken as a bait……………..tomorrow I'm sure going to tell him.

Love,

Anata no Onisan desu

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's notes**: Yes I know that this chapter is really weird……………… but I just want to get to the change part………………..Sorry minna……………… And yes 

I know that Aya's diary is a day behind everybody's…………….. didn't I tell that he is in a coma? Well that's it. thank you for your earlier reviews it really motivated me to continue this fic. I really have no idea why the pairing Ayaxomi is in the fic oh well………… maybe because it will complete the love……. How do you call it again?.................. oh yah! Pentagon………

**Special Thanks Goes to:**

Hele 

mizu

shiro kagami

mitchy

Dark-Hooded Eriol the Mag

koneko bombay

Sliver Flame

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Additional Info: All of there diaries like Yotan's, are all in the laundry………….. and that's where the switch begins.

Next chapter: Switch


End file.
